


Worship

by Ceeninja



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceeninja/pseuds/Ceeninja
Summary: John Irving has a very happy birthday indeed!PWP
Relationships: Lt John Irving/Lt Edward Little, Lt John Irving/Thomas Jopson, Thomas Hartnell/Lt Edward Little, Thomas Hartnell/Lt John Irving, Thomas Hartnell/Thomas Jopson, Thomas Jopson/Lt Edward Little
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Look. This is just porn. John Irving getting some because it's what he deserves.

"Happy birthday." Thomas whispered, his breath hot on John's ear as he deftly tied the handkerchief over John's eyes.

John hitched a breath as someone took his hand and led him to the bed, gently pressing him down into the mattress. A warm weight settled over his waist, and he felt another's length press up against his own. He heard a chuckle above him, and then his lips were captured in a kiss.

Tom. he recognized immediately the way his tongue slipped into his mouth. Tom groaned then, which only confirmed it. He quickly rid John of his trousers, brought his hand to the front of John's smallclothes and stroked him through the fabric. 

"Ah." John gasped, bucking into his touch. Tom laughed again and removed his hand.

"Can't have you finishing already." he teased.

Another pair of hands wrapped around his shoulders from behind, and a warm mouth began planting kisses to his neck.

"Mm, that would leave nothing for me to do." Edward said as he went up John's neck to nibble his ear. "Thomas worked so hard to set this up, we shouldn't waste it."

Edward grunted as he grabbed John and tugged him backwards, closer to the headboard. He took John's wrists and lifted them above his head, crossing them over each other. "Thomas?"

There was a shuffling of more fabric. Thomas's hands took John's wrists from Edward and tied them together with the same skill he'd used on the blindfold. John was gently laid flat on his back. Edward gave him a searing kiss, then disappeared. Thomas finished securing John to the headboard, and then he too, stepped away.

The sudden absence of sensation made him whimper low in his throat. He wiggled experimentally against his bonds. They held fast of course, and John felt his heartbeat quicken with anticipation.

"Good Christ, John, you're beautiful." Tom choked out, his breath coming in pants.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

"Admiring the view." Edward replied. "And doing a bit of prep work."

There was the unmistakable sound of the bottle of oil being uncapped and John squirmed as Tom gasped. It quickly turned into a moan as Edward worked him.

Steps approached the bed and John turned his head to the noise. 

"Please, it's my birthday and you're making me wait?" he said, keening.

Thomas laughed. "I know, we're terrible." 

He swooped in for a kiss, and John arched into it. Thomas's hands wandered to his chest, tweaking his nipples. "Be patient, we have a wonderful present for you."

"Hi." Tom said cheekily. 

John laughed, but was quickly silenced when he felt Thomas's other hand under him, a finger poised at his opening.

"Oh." he said breathlessly.

Thomas kissed his forehead. "Is this alright?"

"More than. Please continue." 

"Happily." 

Thomas pushed in further and John pushed back, or tried to. His range of motion was limited after all. The cloth ties dug into his wrists, which when this had been originally suggested, he had assumed would be painful, but instead it was a pleasant sharpness that served to enhance the plethora of other sensations he was experiencing.

Without his sight, he was keenly more aware of every breath against his cheek as Thomas explored him, every moan Tom made as Edward did the same to him. He heard with great clarity as Tom stumbled over to the bed, giggling as he sat down next to John, hip to hip.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"To have me." Tom purred in his ear.

John's cock throbbed. He had been painfully hard for several minutes now, and the idea of relief sent him spiralling.

"God yes."

The bed shifted as Tom lifted himself up and over John. He inhaled sharply as Tom sunk down on him. They breathed together for a few moments before Tom began to move. Thomas's fingers were still buried in John, and he began to move them in time with Tom. 

"Oh please don't leave me out." Edward said, the huskiness of his voice enhanced by John's lack of sight. John felt a wet tongue flick his nipples suddenly and he jerked, making Tom sway slightly.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Edward soothed, running his hands down John's side. They all laughed, and picked up again where they left off. They moved in tandem, a familiar dance they'd worked out over time, though they frequently rewrote the steps. They'd made love in many different ways over the years, in several creative configurations, and yet John cherished each time.

"John, you feel amazing." Tom said. "Love to feel you inside me. You're so _good._ "

Edward removed his mouth from John's neck to whisper praise into his ear. "You're unbelievable. I love watching you fuck Tom. You do it so well."

Thomas kissed John's thigh and crooked his finger. "Come apart for us."

Thomas teased the spot inside John that made him see stars just as Tom drove into him again. With Edward kissing him at the same time, it was finally too much and John was spilling into Tom with a moan.

Tom gently removed himself from John, and even though John was more than satisfied, he still whined at the loss.

As they moved around him, whispering words of love and adoration as Thomas cleaned up, Tom undid the knots around his wrists, and Edward kissed his cheeks, his forehead, his lips, John thought this must be what it feels like to be worshipped.

The blindfold came off last. Slowly the fabric moved away from his eyes, and he saw the beautiful faces of his lovers hovering over him.

Unexpectedly, tears crept into the corners of his eyes and he gasped, suddenly overcome with a flood of emotion. He pulled Edward down to him and began peppering him with kisses, only letting him go to do the same with the others.

"John, are you alright? Oh I'm sorry John–"

John shook his head to interrupt Edward. "These are tears of joy, Neddie. That was...thank you. Thank you so much."

"You don't have to thank us. We love you. Tom said. "We wanted to show you how much."

Thomas squeezed his shoulder and ran a hand through John's sweaty hair.

John sniffed. "I just." he paused and looked at his three lovers again. "You must be painfully, can I help–"

"No work for you today, it's your birthday." Tom grinned. "We can take care of this. You are more than welcome to watch though."

John was relieved to hear it. As much as he loved pleasuring them, they'd done such a thorough job with him, John wasn't sure he could move. 

So he lay there, undone, and watched the others satisfy each other to completion.

Afterwards, everyone having cleaned up properly, the four of them squeezed together in their small bed, legs intertwined, faces mushed into shoulders, completely at peace.


End file.
